The Fire War A Battle for the Nations
by deadsmiley2
Summary: As battle is stiring up in the Fire Nation royal family, the Avatar's quest continues! Will Azuma kill Zuko? Will Aang fight the Fire Lord before he is ready? Chapters coming.
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit

THE FIRE WAR

AN AVATAR STORY

Chapter One:

A SURPRISE VISIT 

Zuko blasted fire at Azuma as she advanced at him.

"Why have you come?" Zuko looked at his sister with angry eyes.

Azuma hesitated. "Because you and Uncle are traitors, and you _must _die."

"He is your _brother _Azuma. You should _not _be attacking him," Uncle Iroh spoke as he walked up the stairs from the bottom half of the sea-ship, a fire-dagger ready.

"Uncle Iroh. Killing you will give me double the prize," Azuma spoke, and then laughed. She lunged herself at Zuko and fired a lightning bolt from her fingertips. Zuko ducked and threw a knife at her. Azuma blocked it with a burst of fire that Zuko quickly returned.

"Play nice," said Zuko mockingly.

"Oh, Zuzu, are you scared?" said Azuma in return.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled as he launched a burst of flame at Azuma. Azuma dodged it and fired a few lightning bolts at Zuko. Zuko was hit, and he fell to the ground, injured.

"Stop it you two! You should have more respect to others of the Fire Nation!" Iroh said, mad.

"Oh. You should be one talking about respect, after leaving the Fire Nation, your family, your empire. A _traitor _isn't one to be talking about _respect_!" Azuma said angrily.

"Rahhahh!" Iroh roared in battle cry. He turned his fire-daggers into a blazing burst directed at Azuma. It hit her and she fell over.

"Don't you lecture me about traitors!" shouted Iroh, pointing a smoking finger at Azuma.

"You've gotta' lotta' nerve, striking the Princess of the Fire Nation," said Azuma as she smirked and stood up.

"We are no longer part of the Fire Nation!" said Zuko from the background, standing up.

"Little Zuzu. Don't get angry," said Azuma, once again smirking.

"**I said**…." Shouted Zuko very mad. "**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" Zuko shouted with rage as he blasted a storm of fire at Azuma. Azuma flew over the side of the ship. Zuko's palms smoked. He breathed hard.

"She's finished," said Iroh. "You can relax now."

"Uncle Iroh, Azuma is never finished," he said with rage. "She always comes back."


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise From the Sky

Chapter Two:

SURPRISE FROM THE SKY

Appa flew threw the harsh wind of the Earth Nation as fast as he could. Even a flying buffalo knew when he was in danger.

"Aang! Distract those Fire Nation ships behind us while me, Katara and Toph take out the ones on the front!" Sokka was a leader when in hard times, and that was now.

"Alright!" said Aang as he jumped off Appa's gigantic back. He took out his glider and blasted wind at the Fire Nation sea ships below. One of the sea ships ahead of the twenty ships under Aang, but behind the ships in front of him was getting fired at.

Aang flew back up to Appa, only to see Katara and Sokka firing rocks via slingshot at the Fire Nation ships under Appa. Toph was using Earth Bending to create vibration on the ships.

"Guys! Those Fire Nation ships aren't cornering _us_, they're cornering another ship!"

"Huh?" said Toph immediately.

"That explains why those ships weren't firing at Appa! They had a more important target!" Sokka thought for a second after his statement. "Wait a sec'…. Aang! Go down to those Fire Nation ships! See whose in that ship and why they're getting attacked!"

"Alrighty!" said Aang as he flew down to the ship being attacked. He soared right above to see the passengers. Prince Zuko. His Uncle Iroh. About thirty Fire Nation soldiers, and Zuko's sister, Azuma, all wet. Azuma and Zuko were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Aang knew why Zuko was being attacked. He had been banished by his father, the "Fire Lord", from the Fire Nation. Then, Zuko (with a little help from Aang in the Avatar State) had killed Admiral Zhou, and allowed the Water Nation to win the Battle of the North Pole. Aang knew that he would have to face this mysterious Fire Lord some day, once he had mastered the elements, before the summer ended. If the summer ended before Aang killed the Fire Lord, the Fire Lord would become unstoppable, with the strength he gained from a mysterious comet.

Aang flew back up to Appa.

"Katara! Sokka!" Aang said, excited to tell the news.

"What is it Aang?" said Katara as she turned around.

"The Fire Nation… they're attacking….. Zuko."

"What?" said Sokka. "That's crazy!"

"Remember Sokka, Zuko is an _enemy _of the Fire Nation now," said Katara, always the voice of reason.

"I know, but Admiral Zhou was their best fighter, and Zuko beat him in combat!"

"I'm not sure Zhou was their best fighter after all, Sokka…." Aang said, looking alarmed.

"Than who was?" said Toph.

"Well, remember Zuko's sister, Azuma?"

"Yeah," said Sokka, Katara and Toph at the same time.

"She was fighting Zuko, and she was _winning_."

"A girl? Beating Zuko?" said Sokka.

"Excuse _me_…" said Katara, as a water-ball formed in her palm.

"Oh… no hard feelings…. Right?" said Sokka, backing away from his sister.

Aang laughed, but then looked very serious.

"Yeah. Princess Azuma actually _was _beating her brother."


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

Chapter Three:

RESCUE 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment after Aang suggested savingZuko. At last, Sokka broke the silence.

"Why should we save him? He's tried to kill a million times!" Sokka didn't understand why Aang had suggested this.

"Because _nobody _should die like this. _Even _an enemy. Plus, Zuko has the same goal as us: defeat the Fire Nation. Zuko may be a Fire Bender, but he hates his father, and we know it. Because of this, Zuko may want to make a temporary truce with us…. And help us find the Fire Lord. Zuko may actually want to kill his father…"

"I think Aang is right," said Katara. "Zuko might want to help _us_, if we help _him_, that is."

"So it's settled then," said Aang. "We'll save Zuko and ask for a truce."

Aang kicked a Fire Nation soldier in the stomach. He then shot a flood of water at a Fire soldier. Toph, who had been fighting down on the ships before, used Earth Bending to create vibration and throw the soldiers off the sides of the ships.

"Why are you doing this?" said Zuko, in between punches with his sister, Azuma.

"Because nobody should die like this, even you, our enemy," said Toph. The blind Earth Bender then stomped down on the ground, creating vibration and throwing more soldiers off the ship.

"I couldn't have said it better, Toph," said Katara, taking a wave out of the sea, and directing it at Azuma. It hit Azuma seconds before she would have stabbed Zuko in the stomach. Zuko knew he would have died.

"You saved my life," said Zuko, astonished. "I thank you for that."

"And now you shall die….!" said Azuma, shouting in rage as she stood up.

Azuma then fired a storm of flame at Katara. Katara deflected it with a water shield.

"Urrghhgg…" said Katara, losing power. After the fire burst ended, Azuma lunged herself at Katara, creating a lightning dagger in one hand and a fire dagger in the other. With the last of her energy, Katara ducked the blows. Then, Azuma morphed her lightning dagger and her fire dagger to create a devastating blow at Katara. Katara had no energy left to move.

"No!" shouted Zuko, lunging in front of Katara and taking Azuma's blow.

"Zuko…" said Katara weakly. "Why…?"

"Because you saved my life. So I saved yours." Zuko was stained with blood and burned by fire and lightning.

"Oh, little Zuzu, are you being a hero?" said Azuma mockingly.

"I told you once, I told you a thousand times. DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Zuko then stood up and began to blast fire in all directions. The random blows then came into focus, bursting at Azuma.

"Ahhgghhh!" said Azuma in pain as fire blasted her. With her last energy, she stood, and jumped into the water, soothing her burns. She began to swim away to the nearest Fire Nation ship. She entered the ship, and ordered the fleet to retreat.


	4. Chapter 4: Unwary Love

Chapter Four:

UNWARY LOVE 

Katara began to feel happy she had returned to Aang and Sokka after such a long time. But she knew the reunion couldn't last forever. Aang had to get on with his Earth Bending training, and Katara wanted to return to the North Pole as much as she wanted to stay with Aang and Sokka.

Zuko looked at Katara sitting on Appa. She was deep in thought. Zuko was beginning to have a strange feeling. A feeling he had never felt before… except for his family… before he was banished. Zuko knew what this feeling was. When he was little, Azuma had told him that it was called love, and in the Fire Nation Academy, it was all the older kids ever talked about. Zuko remembered that before he was banished, Azuma had always told him about how she felt strong love for Admiral Zhou. After he had killed him, Zuko felt a little bad about it, for his sister, but after what had happened today, he had lost that feeling of guiltiness.

Zuko felt he was sort of a "stranger" to this feeling called love. He liked this feeling, but at the same time hated it. It annoyed him, and it never stopped speaking to him. Zuko wanted to admit his feelings to Katara, but he knew he couldn't. Zuko knew you couldn't just marry whoever you wanted to, your partner had to be decided by your father. But Zuko was _not _going to return to his father _ever_, and this allowed him "free love". But that just didn't feel right. He finally decided what to do.

"Uncle Iroh," said Zuko as he walked over to the Fire Lord's brother, who was watching the passing clouds. "I must speak to you… in private."

"What is it my Prince?"

"Just… come here."

Zuko and Iroh sat down on Appa's furry back.

"Uncle…" said Zuko. "…now that I am _not _loyal to the Fire Nation or my father any longer, I need _you _to decide who I marry."

"But Prince Zuko, you…. you are not ready."

"I am. I have felt love… for the first time."

"Towards who?" questioned Zuko's Uncle.

Zuko looked down.

"Someone… not worthy of a Prince."

"If they are not worthy, why do you feel love for them?"

"As I said… not worthy of a Prince. I am a Prince no longer."

"Don't say that, Prince Zuko!"

"But it is true. I was banished and I hate the Fire Nation and my father. I am a Prince no longer," Zuko paused for a second and then whispered, "I have fallen in love with Katara."


End file.
